At Least Supposed Lovers
by viperdarkness
Summary: He knew he had lost the battle from the very start, he just didn’t know it would have hurt so much. Set in TYL. Triangle D1869 Xmas fic.


At Least Supposed Lovers

**Author's Note**: I am finally writing more fanfics for KHR, and I'm pretty happy about that :) So, I come bearing gifts for Xmas, starting with this fic on D1869. It's weird to start out Xmas with a angst story, but I will make it up with happier Xmas fics! :D Merry Xmas everyone! :D And please read and review! And sorry if this fic is confusing! :O

**Warnings:** Sex, nudity

**Disclaimer: **Finally put up a disclaimer, haha, XD. Anyways, I do not own KHR nor any of the characters in this fic. They solely belong to Akira Amano.

***

***

**December 23**

There was a time where he could have held out that trump card with a winner's smile, because he would have truly won. But now, he, Dino Cavallone, had lost his chance, and he knew he would never get it back. He knew so as he gazed out the large screen door, watching his beautiful skylark stand in the rain. He used the pronoun _his_ lightly, because no matter how much he wanted to claim Hibari Kyoya, Hibari's heart belonged to someone else. He cursed quietly. It was unusual for him to do such a thing, but he was doing this out of pitiful jealousy. If only he had stopped Hibari's desire to defeat the mist guardian, if only he had kept away all those books on illusions, if only he had been in Japan long enough for Hibari to forget about Mukuro. A lot of _if onlys_, but there was no use thinking that way. What happened happened. There was nothing he could do. He knew he had lost the battle from the very start, he just didn't know it would have hurt so much.

He checked the time. It was midnight. He opened the screen door.

"Kyoya," he called out, "come back in, you'll get sick."

Hibari turned to look at him, his eyes distant. He gave a small nod and came in, but did not look at Dino as he did so.

---

It was not as bad as it was now. Hibari was not an emotionless doll, and before, Dino really believed there was real love between them. Hibari was like a tiger cub, leaning on Dino for support and yet still carrying his rough exterior. This always humored Dino, and Hibari would warn him he would bite him to death if he continued laughing. They were a playful pair back then, and, he admitted, the best time of his life.

There were those times, though, where Hibari would obsess over the topic of illusions and mist ring bearers, but Dino thought that was normal. After all, Hibari still felt raw about losing to Mukuro. Besides, Hibari would give Dino attention, and even smile at certain subjects he brought up, such as Hibird's learning capabilities.

But, of course, something had to ruin their relationship. Drama had to commence. And so, on December 20, Tsuna announced what he heard over at the prison.

It had been decided that Mukuro would be executed on December 25th, Christmas day. That's what made Hibari stop reacting. And Dino only realized then that he had been played. Hibari used him in replacement of Mukuro, a substitute you could say. Apparently, that substitution plan backfired on Hibari, and this news just hit him like a bullet to the head. And apparently, Dino wasn't enough to help him.

---

**December 24**

He heard Hibari's loud pleads of want as he thrust into him. Sex was the only way he could see the Hibari he knew again. Hibari always wanted to dominate over him, sinking his teeth into his neck and pushing him down so he could be on top. But Dino would always find a way to get Hibari to submit. He winced as Hibari pushed his fingers deeply into his back. Dino gave a few more thrusts before releasing, and he heard Hibari's cry of pleasure as he released as well. No names were called out; this was just plain dirty sex. And now they were just two naked, sweating forms. There was nothing loving about that.

The two panted unevenly as the climax ended. Hibari's eyes began to droop, already exhausted. They both lay back down on the bed, and Hibari turned his back on Dino. As their breaths came back, Hibari fell soundly asleep. Dino sighed, reaching to stroke Hibari's head. He saw Hibari visibly shiver, and gave another sigh. He then noticed that Hibari wouldn't stop shaking. Out of panic, he shook Hibari.

"Hey, Kyoya," he said.

Surprisingly, Hibari wouldn't wake up, which made Dino worry more.

"Kyoya!" he shouted.

"Mukuro," he heard Hibari whisper.

Oh, he was talking to him, that's why he wouldn't wake. Mukuro had been talking to Hibari frequently this week, probably to comfort him. The dread he felt earlier disappeared and he sat back against the headboard of the bed. He looked at this whimpering bundle, and then looked up at the ceiling. He had to do something before time ran out.

---

**December 25**

"Why are you bringing me here?" Hibari asked.

They were heading towards the prison that Mukuro was held in. Hibari had refused to go for a long time. He did not want to visit someone whom he knew would die in the end. Dino knew that, and gave Hibari a supportive rub of the shoulder.

"You'll see," he said.

Hibari didn't like this, he wanted to turn away, but Dino's hard grip on his arm stopped him.

The door opened, and Hibari's eyes widened at the first sight that came to him. There was Mukuro, smiling at him, unchained, limbs free.

"But…" he muttered.

"I was able to grab the court's attention," Dino explained, "and they were more than willing to release him."

Hibari still thought this was surreal, what he was seeing in front of him. But when he heard that infamous laughter coming from the mismatched eyed man, the man before him became more real by the moment. He walked forward, and touched Mukuro's face. The skin there was real, and that satisfied smirk he saw on the mist guardian's face was enough for him to believe this moment was real. Slowly, he raised his other hand towards Mukuro's face, and punched it, knocking him down. This caught both Mukuro and Dino by surprise.

"Stop smiling like that," he said, "or I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro smiled.

"Kufufu," he said, "just the welcome I had expected from you, Kyoya."

Watching this, a small sad smile appeared on Dino's face. It was a fake, forceful smile, but did it really matter?

"Merry Christmas Kyoya," he whispered as he left.


End file.
